Clash: Akemi vs Joshin
Joshin a Kumogakure ninja was on his way to Kirigakure to return a mission they had just assigned him. "Man, that was a too easy mission, they should of gave me someone else to fight tougher to fight." Akemi walks out of the forest on side of a dirt road that Joshin is walking on. She looks around to see if she can find her way back to Kirigakure. She was practicing her sword skills on deer or aany other animal she could find. when she turns to her left and sees a girl walking down the path. She steps on to the dirt road and yells "Hello!" to try to get her attention. "Huh?" Joshin looks at the person calling him and stops to say, "Yeah, what do you want?" Akemi runs up to the girl to get close enough to see her face. She relizes the this girl was a boy but keeps her cool. "Ya if you wouldnt mind, could you show me the way to Kirigakure?" Akemi said tilting her head but still keeping aware because he could try to do anything at any time. "Its this way." He looks at her head band and sees that she is from Kirigakure and asks, "You know your from kiri, so how in the hell don't you know where you own village is?" He then says to himself, "This girl must be dumb." "Hmm." She then stratens her head. "Oh, well ive been out here for about a week. Didnt bring a map or anything just pure instinct. And if your heading the same way I quess I could tag along, If you dont mind." "Umm, yeah I don't mind." Then he says to himself again. "I have been away from my village for months at a time without a map and I still know which way to go. She must have no brains at all." The two then walk along the path to Kiri. About 30 min. ito the walk Akemi asks "So whats your name." turning her head to him. "Joshin, I'm from Kumogakure, and whats your name?" "Akemi, I'm from Kiri as you can tell, and I'm also from the Cursed Clan." she said turning her head forward. "The.......Cursed Clan?" Joshin says in a confused manner. He then thinks about all the clans he has heard of, "Hmmm, let me see, Rekai Clan, Youki Clan, Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, Hoshima Clan, and all those other powerful clans. Nope haven't heard of them." "Well, Ill tell you. The cursed clan is a clan that uses the curse mark, the one that people misconception that Oruchimaru created it, but he didnt, the 7 cursed sages did. Its a clan that only a few people are part of it because there chakra can use it." She looks at him for a response. "Oh really? Well I wasn't born into any spectacular clan, I worked to get my skill, most clans have this special Hiden or Kekkei Genkai or other very powerful skill. Well I do have a Kekkei Genkai, but I didn't know how to use it." "Hmm, I havnt accually got my Kekkei Gankai yet. Im not sure how to get it ether." She stops walking. "Maybe we can activate them through a battle." She asked him. "Umm, I don't think that would be a good idea, with my kekkei genkai and skill, it may be over in minutes, maybe even in seconds." Akemi laughs aoutloud. "You see the only reason why I asked you deriections is because I wanted to battle someone, I might of came of stupid but I'm always aware of my surondings. So lets battle." "(sigh), Ok if you want, but I'm not going to go easy on you." Joshin says ad he gets into this stance and puts his hand on the handle of his sword ready for an attack. Akemi grabs her two swords ready to attack at any moment. "Ill let you go first." She says as she gets serious. "Oh, and I wont go easy to." "(sigh) Ok, but I will advise you, don't try and block me." Joshin then throws a string of shuriken towards Akemi. Akemi withdraws both of her swords and block all the shuriken and doges the last one. "Is that all you got, you said you werent going to hold back." Akemi runs to Joshin and clashes her swords with his. She then plunges her sword witch cuts his shirt. She then steps back making sure she dosent getting hit by him. "Well looks like I won." Joshin says as he puts his sword on his back. Akemi stays silent for a second. "What do you mean?" She asked still in her battle stance. Joshin pulls out a shuriken and throws it at Akemi, of course she tries to dodge it, but the as she dodges the shuriken follows her and comes from inches to killing her when the shuriken stops. "I have the Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai. I gave you a hint not to block any of my attacks but you failed to realize so, but it seems like your a good swordsmen, and I like to fight good swordsmen. So lets continue." Akemi look right at Joshin. "You shouldnt of showed me that, I might a have technique that could block all the surikens. So I guess I should show you." Akemi swips her right sword upward and uses Wind Release: Air Beast Technique (Na'Jorne) without using any handsigns. A gust uf wind flts to Joshin, He trys to block with his sword but still gets knocked back. "You see, that technique was called Air beast technique. No handsigns need to be used so I could use it at any time I need." Akemi laughs a bit. "If I were to go full power that wind could of cut right through your sword and your body." Akemi says while smileling. "Umm it wouldn't matter if it cut through my sword, why it wouldn't matter, you will see of I have to use it." Then Joshin uses Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves and multiple waves of wind come barreling towards Akemi. Akemi uses her Air beast technique to counter attack. Due to all the wind a huge dust cloud is in beteew Akemi and Joshin. She rushes through the cloud and as she comes out she kicks Joshin in the stomach makeing him take a few steps back. Joshin moves to the side of her kick and then comes slashing down on her sword as she flies past him with the missed kick. Akemi counters Joshins sword with both of hers and stands back up. She then runs to him and plunges both her swords. Joshin does a windmill maneuver with his sword and makes her arms go up, as soon as that happens, he does a spin kick to her gut. She couldn't block with her arms because the momentum of the windmill maneuver kept her arms going up. She was hit by the kick which sends her flying, but while up in the air Akemi used a barage of 5 Air beast technique at Joshin. 2 of those hit joshin. As he turned back around from the spin kick, he blocks the Air Beast Technique with his sword. Then he jumps in the air above Akemi while she was in the air and comes slashing down on her with his sword. When the swords hit Akemi she disaperes in a cloud. It was a shadow clone. Akemi comes up behind Joshin and puts her right sword againts his throat and her left sword right up on his back. "Looks like I win." Akemi said with a smile. Joshin then slams his hand into the ground as if he were frustrated "I guess your...." and uses Lightning Release: Lightning Uprooting Technique the lightning then travels under ground right from under Akemi without her knowing, she could see it when it comes up, but she couldn't go for the kill because the lighting would shock her and disable her before she slices him. Akemi jumps away just before the Lightning could hit her. She does a backflip and lands on her feet. She gets up and looks at Joshin and ask him "You want to go on a date with me?" she tilts her head. "Uhhh, what??" Joshin says with a glum look on his face "Ya!" she shouts. "All I wanted to know if you were strong and I did." She straitens her head. "So where do you want to go?" She asked. "Wait what!!!!!, I didn't even agree yet." Akemi puts her swords away and grabs Joshin by the hand and starts to drag him with ease. "I know the perfect place we can go eat." She said as she looked at him. "Ok, I will go on a date with you, but that doesn't mean that we will be together after this, I have to get back to my village, so I will only go out with you for a few hours." --Time Skip-- Akemi and Joshin are at the great dinner Shotuong. "So how long have you trained for a ninja?" Akemi asked looking beautiful. "Since I was about 6." Joshin says as he takes a bite of his food. "So, what is your intention with me?" Akemi laughs a bit. "You will find out soon. But you can wait." Akemi smiles at Joshin. "Umm, ok, so tell me a little about you, if that's ok with you." Joshin says folding his arms on the table to listen. Akemi has a face of confusion. "Really?" Akemi asked. Before Joshin could get a word in she starts to talk. "Well ive been training on my own for quite a while, to tell you the truth i'm not really part of the village. I'm suppose to find one of the 7 cursed sages." Akemi looks down at her food and starts to play with it. "Like ive said i'm part of the cursed clan, and people fear me because if I get to a point of mad then my curse mark will activate." she said while showing her cursed mark. "So when I saw you I wanted to see if I could tag along, I even have a card saying that I can leave the village at any time to try and find a cursed sage." She looks back up at him. "So, can I tag along?" She asked. "Umm I don't know, I'm apart of a village, I have to go back home, I'm not really sure if you can come with me." Akemi laughs in a didappointment. "I see, but the village dosnt want me." she says in a saden voice. "Well you have wind release correct, maybe you can teach me some techniques and I can show you how to use your sword for wind release, meaning no hand signs!" she says in a more cheerful tone. "Umm, well I know quite a bit already, and I don't....." Then a carrier pigeon comes in and gives him a message, it says from his sensei, "Joshin, the Raikage has given you some time off, if you are done with this mission then send in a report through the pigeon.....Tetsu out." Joshin sends a message back and says, "Well, looks like I can stay as long as I want for about 3 weeks to a month though." "Really!" she says jumping out of her chair. "Well were done eating so we should get out of here." She applyed. They both walk out of the restrant and they walk to Akemis house. "So, you can crash here if you want." she said while unlocking the door and inviting him in. "Huh this is a nice place you got here, but I can go stay at the hotel, because I don't think it would be right for a boy to stay with a girl, well I mean because we are not married or in a relationship." "Oh come on now." She looks at him with an annoyed look. "Come in here." she says while draging him in. "Ok you can rest over there, ok." "Umm, ok, Akemi, are you trying to do what I think you are doing?" "What?" she asked while taking her shirt and pants off. "Were only going to sleep." she said getting in the bed and turning the light off. "Good night!" Akemi said cheerfully. She than thought "He has to work fo it." "Umm, so do I sleep in another room?" Akemi sighs, "Dont you see that this bed can hold two?" She turned on the light. "Now come and get in bed and turn the light off before you go to sleep" She lays her head down and falls into an instant slumber. "But its awkward, we aren't in a relationship, I won't feel right. (sigh)" Joshin takes his kimono off and his pants. He then gets into the bed very slowly and just about hanged off the bed because he felt so awkward. Akemi opens her eyes. "Arent you going to turn the light off" She sighs. "Oh sorry." He sits up and leans over to turn off the light. "Thank you" She says while falling back to sleep. "Yeah" --Time Skip-- Joshin wakes up and goes into the restroom to go and take a shower. Akemi calls Joshin from the kitchen "Breakfeast is done!" "I am in the shower." Then he says to himself, "She is cooking me breakfast too, I could get used to this, as a matter of fact I like her." "Well hury up!" she shouts. "I made a good sized meal, for the long day ahead." she explained. "Ok I am coming!!" He puts on a his boxers and a towel and walks out shirtless to the table. "Are you kidding me!" Akemi yells. "You think you can come out here with no shirt, I housed you, gave you a bed, and made YOU a meal." She says with a fire in her eye. "Look, first off you undressed in front of me, then I had to sleep in the bed with you, I felt very uncomfortable. Besides you know you like this body." "Bullshit!" she yelled again. "I know you had a bit of something last night, If you know what I mean." she starts to eat. "Maybe I did, but you did in the beginning and don't deny it." Joshin says as he takes a bite of the food. "Ok." she said as she finishes her plate. "So what, we both are people, its normal ok." she explained. "I'm going to get my training gear on, hurry up and eat." she said. "Ok, I will get ready." Joshin takes his last bite and throws the plate in the sink, then he gets dressed and waits for Akemi. Akemi opes the door from the outside and ask Joshin "Are you coming or what, I know the best place to train." Akemi than dashes off into the woods. Joshin follows her almost leaving his sword. --Time Skip-- Deep into the forest Akemi stops and looks back at Joshin. "What do you think?" she asked him with a big smile. "Yeah I guess its ok, so what do you want to learn." Akemi smiles at Joshin. "How about that Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves?" She asks. "Well first you have to learn Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, weave these hand signs: Rat → Snake → Horse → Dog. Then take a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around you." Akemi makes the hand signs Rat → Snake → Horse → Dog and takes a huge breath of air. She than spins around and exhales she almost got it but she loses her balance and falls down. "What did I do wrong?" she looked as joshin. "Nothing actually, here let me show you." He takes a deep breath, then exhales while spinning, the blades of wind cut down multiple trees. "Like that ok now you try." "I can do this." she said to herself. She takes as much air as she can and starts to exhale and spin. She uses so much chakra that it destroyed the land around her. After she had done the technique she falls to the ground panting. "Good now, do you want to take a break, looks like your tired." "Umm" She said in a faint voice. She then starts to scream in pain as she grapsp the side of her neck. Turn Around "Umm, Akemi are you ok?" Joshin thinks to what she told him earlier, so not taking any chances he pulls out his sword just in case she attacks. "I cant hold it in." Akemi said in a shriek. Red blazing dashes covered her body. Once they are all done spreading out they calm down to a deep black. Akemi stoped sying anything. She then throws an uppercut from the ground and hits Joshin. She has lost complete control. Joshin was hit and sent flying he recovers and wipes the blood from his mouth and says, "It looks like I can't hold back like I did." He then takes out a scroll and releases 7 swords and holds his in his hand. The swords then float around him using his Magnet Release: 7 Titanium Sword Control Technique. "Ok, Akemi, I'm going to snap you out of it ok." He then charges at Akemi and has one of his swords come and try to stab her from the side. Akemi grabs both her swords and knocks most of Joshins swords out. She trys to dodge the sword coming from the side but coudnt move as quick, she gets a medium sized cut across her body. When she relized what he had done she got even more angry. She rushes Joshin swing her blades around. She than headbutts Joshin and going in to stab Joshin in the heart. Then a sword comes in to block the attack to the heart, then 2 other sword come in 1 blocks her other sword and the other comes in to only try and knock her out. After the hit by the sword she was knocked out. Her dark deep dashes grew back into the firely red color. It then retreats back to her neck where the curse mark was first in place. Joshin keeps the swords around him just in case he goes up to her and shakes her saying, "Hey Akemi, are you ok, Akemi?" Akemi starts to open her eyes. "Umm" she muttered. "I'm.....sorry." she said in a very weak voice. "I dont....know what happen." Akemi said stuttering. She than gets the energy to grab Joshins face, she pulls it down to her face. She starts to kiss him passionately. She stops and there foreheads touch. "Thank you" She said while going back to sleep. "Umm, yeah, no problem." He then kisses her in her forehead, picks her up and takes her to her house. --Time Skip-- At her house, Joshin lays her on her bed and goes to get some bandages to bandage her wound. She woke up as he layed her on the bed. "Thank you." was all she could say before passing out once again. Joshin lays in the bed and just goes to sleep. Akemi wakes up early in the moring and gets out of bed. She looks at Joshin. She sighs. "Damn, I went a little bit overboard." Joshin still sleeping rolls over to get in a better position. Akemi starts to make breakfast for the two of them. She thinks to her self "Wow, he is still around even after I went berzerk on him. I need to master this mark and quick." Joshin wakes up and instead of going to the bathroom, he goes straight to the table to eat. "You know, you cook very well." Akemi smiles. "Why, thank you." she says cheerfully. "So I think we should train today but try and put a cap on it." she pauses. "I want to try and master the curse mark." she said rapidly. "Yes we do, and we need to talk about that kiss that you gave to me. So where do we stand?" Akemi had a face of confusion "What kiss?" she asked truthfully "You don't remember the kiss you gave me after you went bezerk and I knocked you out?" Akemi Tried to remember that moment. She did. She blushed and said "I guess I remember" She paused and looked at Joshin. "Its just that I might." she paused. She looked nervous and told Joshin "We should get going to the training ground." She got up, put the dishes away and went out the door and ran to the area in the woods they went last time. "Hey wait." Joshin says as he puts his dish in the sink, grabs his sword and chases after Akemi. --Time Skip-- "Umm, Akemi, was there something you wanted to tell me back there?" Akemi looks at Joshin in a surprized look. "What, umm no dont worry about that." she said unconfterbly. She asked Joshin "So how did I make the curse mark activte, after that you will have to make me get controll without knocking me out. Maybe tire me out, but if I almost hurt you knock me out if needed ok." she said in a very serious tone of voice. "Ok." Joshin then takes out his sword and thinks to himself, "She is trying to avoid us conversing about that kiss, well no worries, I will make my move today." Akemi meditates to summon up the power, she than falls to the ground. "Get ready!" She yelled. The dashes spread across her body once agian. she get up from the ground and rushes Joshin full force. She has once again lost her mind. She punches Joshin right in the middle of the face. Joshin dodges the punch and goes for a knee to the gut using her own momentum against her. Akemi grabs the knee and flips over Joshin while holding it. With the momentum she threw him to a tree. He recovers and lands on the tree's trunk, the he uses the leverage and flies towards her, he throws a barrage of shuriken, then uses Wind Release: Pressure Damage. Akemi took all the hits stright on making a huge cloud of smoke. She comes dashing out with her two swords slashing at Joshin. She then follows up on a kick to his head. He blocks the swords, then as she goes for the kick, he falls flat on his back and then springs off the ground. While she flies over, he kicks her in her back. While in the air Akemi uses a barage of Wind Release: Air Beast Technique (Na'Jorne) witch causes devestating damage to the terrain around them. Joshin dodges and almost gets hit by one, he is sent flying through a tree. "Oww." He says as he gets up. "Time for me to set up that technique." Joshin then places a rod down unknown to Akemi. Akemi uses Shadow Clone Technique to make 5 clones. They all surround Joshin and use a barage Air Beast Technique from all the clones. Joshin goes prone and the Air barrages hit each other, since the wind hit at the same force the cause a after blast that is directed towards Akemi and her clones which sends them flying. Joshin uses this opportunity to place down another 2 rods. Akemi summons another 10 clones witch all rush him with there swords, ready to kill at any moment. "Time to turn it up." Joshin pulls out a scroll and out come 7 swords. The swords then block the attacks and Joshin makes the swords spring out like a flower, Joshin spins and cuts through the clones. He places a rod down. Category:Roleplays